


The North Remembers

by LightDrive



Series: The North Remembers [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, F/M, I know it's an overused title, The King in The North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDrive/pseuds/LightDrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King in The North gains a powerful ally, the game is changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Robb Stark swung at the tree with all his might, steel chipping the bark with a dull thud. He heard muffled footsteps breaking branches as they moved towards him but couldn't Robb control his anger at the so-called King that had murdered his father.  
"Robb stop, you're going to ruin your sword." he heard his mother, Lady Catelyn saying through barely concealed tears.  
"I'm going to kill. Them. All."  
"They have your sisters, we need to make good on old promises, then, we will kill them all."  
Robb stopped his frenzied hacking at the tree, his sword blade now dull from his anger.  
"Old promises? What promises mother?"  
"There's something I need to tell you Robb, something that will help win this war."  
"Mother...." Robb replied, voice laced with emotion. "What is it? Tell me."  
"The Tyrells of Highgarden. Years ago, on your third name-day, a betrothal was struck between Houses Tyrell and Stark, between Lady Margaery and you."  
"Betrothal? I've never met the woman." Robb said, raising his voice slightly.  
"I never met your father until we were wed. Love comes after marriage Robb."  
Robb looked at the floor in deep thought for a moment before striding back to his tent.  
"Robb! Wait!"


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I'm new to the whole thing so I've just discovered that I'm a really slow writer, hope you enjoy anyways.
> 
> PS  
> Still need a beta if anyone is up for it. :)

"Robb, are you in there?" Catelyn asked peering into her son's tent.  
"Yes, Mother" the young lord replied with a sullen tone.  
Catelyn lifted the tent flap and slipped into the tent. "What are you going to do Robb?"  
"I don't know Mother. I'll hold a war council tonight, we'll discuss the Tyrell matter and our next steps in the war then."  
"Very well, inform me of your decision." Catelyn said.  
"I shall Mother."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough my lords, enough!" Robb shouted over the racket his vassals were making inside the confined space of the Northern war tent. When there was finally quiet, Robb began to speak again. "It is clear that we must take the war to the Westerlands or they will keep burning my grandfather's lands." he turned to Lord Jon Umber, his father's most loyal vassal and said "Lord Jon, you are experienced in war. Where should we strike Lord Tywin?"  
"Well my lord, we cannot leave Riverrun undefended or the Lannisters will besiege it again." he turned to look at Robb "let Lord Tully defend his own lands while we strike at the heart of the Westerlands and Lord Lannister's power, Casterly Rock." he pointed at the map with a glint in his eye.  
"We do not have the men Lord Umber." Robb replied wearily.  
"Then we must gain them."  
"And how would you suppose we did that?"  
"I have two suggestions, the first is less likely to succeed."  
"Go on."  
"Call upon your aunt Lysa to enter the war, the Vale has the men we need and are, as yet, untouched by the war."  
"My mother has already tried to persuade her sister to join our cause, to no avail."  
"Ah, then the second may help with the first. Our cause is just, but we stand against a king, albeit a shit one at that." he said, his last comment eliciting a laugh from the gathered lords. "We bowed to the dragons! Now the dragons are gone! I'll not bow to whoever happens to sit on that metal chair any longer" Lord Umber drew his sword. "There sits the only king I mean to bow my knee to, m’lords The King in The North!" he shouted and knelt before Robb.  
A surprised sound came from the Northern lords followed by silence until Theon Greyjoy drew his sword and said with a smile "Although we may not be kin through blood, you have always been a brother to me Robb, for that I thank you and pledge my allegiance. From this day until my last day, I am your loyal man. The King in The North!" and joined the Lord of Last Hearth in kneeling before his new king.  
Then with a collective rasp of sword on scabbard the lords of the North knelt before Robb, each one shouting "The King in The North!"  
When every man had bent the knee to the new king, they chanted the title not heard for three centuries.  
"THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!"  
"My lords!" Robb addressed them as king for the first time "There is another matter we must discuss."  
All the men in the tent stopped shouting and looked to their new king.  
"Earlier today I was informed by my mother that, since i was a young boy, I have been betrothed to a Tyrell of Highgarden. I seek your advice in this matter my lords."  
Lord Rickard Karstark was the first to voice his opinion "House Tyrell would be a powerful ally and after all, a king needs a queen."  
There was a muttering of assent throughout the tent.  
"Better than that weasel Walder Frey offered you." Theon stated.  
"It is decided then, I will honour the betrothal to Lady Margaery."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Robb told Lady Catelyn of his intentions and ordered a raven be sent to Highgarden to forewarn them of his arrival. Robb and eighty of his best men and personal bodyguards set out from the Northern army's camp outside Riverrun at dawn with enough supplies for eight days. Catelyn watched her son depart knowing he would do what had to be done to ensure a Tyrell-Stark alliance.

The party of Northmen stopped at dusk on the first day of their journey in Pinkmaiden, the seat of Lord Piper where they were able to get their last decent meal before they were living on military rations for the next few days.

It was only after an additional 6 days of travelling that Dacey Mormont brought her horse alongside Robb's.  
"Your Grace, the scouts have just sighted Goldengrove."  
"Good, provided Lord Tyrell has informed his vassals of our arrival, we'll be welcomed by Lord Rowan. Send two men ahead carrying my sigil and a peace banner in any case."  
"Aye, Your Grace."  
Robb's horse crested the hill where he saw the squat stone fortress of House Rowan lit up by the dying light of the sun. The King in The North spurred his horse forwards towards the castle.

By the time Robb reached the front gates of Goldengrove, Lord Mathis Rowan had already prepared his household to meet their new king. Robb dismounted, as did his men, and a stableboy took his mount away. He strode towards Lord Mathis who, upon Robb's arrival in front of him, swiftly bent the knee.  
"Lord Rowan, there is no need, I'm not your king yet."  
Lord Mathis drew his sword and placed it at Robb's feet, "I, Mathis of the House Rowan do swear to you, to uphold your honour and fight for you as my king until my dying breath."  
"I, Robb of the House Stark accept these oaths of fealty." Robb replied slightly taken aback with the lack of time it had taken for a lord of The Reach to swear fealty to him. The Lord of Goldengrove rose with a smile, "You are now, Your Grace, I've had food prepared in the great hall if you would care to join me."  
"Aye."

As the two men, Lord Mathis' household and the Northerners were eating, Lord Mathis turned to Robb and said, "Your Grace, I've taken the liberty of arranging a barge to take you downstream to Highgarden."  
"Many thanks my lord, the Gods know our horses need the rest after a week of riding cross-country."  
"I've also arranged for you men to be quartered hear while you and your personal retainers take the barge downstream."  
"Again, my thanks, Lord Rowan. We'll depart tomorrow at first light."  
"Very well, Your Grace."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robb, Dacey and Theon stepped onto the barge Lord Mathis had prepared, Robb's new vassal spoke, "One last thing Your Grace."  
Robb turned to face Lord Mathis, "Aye?"  
"Not all the Lords of The Reach agree with Lord Mace's decision to ally with The North as much as me. Your father was a good man and i believe you are too, the other lords may be harder to win over. Farewell Your Grace."  
Robb nodded and signalled to the barge crew to cast off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few long hours later Robb spotted the pristine white towers of Highgarden in the distance and, for a reason unknown to him, began to feel nervous about the upcoming event. How was it that he could charge, with the first of his infantry, to meet a Lannister army in battle without a second thought but grew nervous at the though of meeting his betrothed for the first time? She was only a woman, and from what little he had heard of her a comely one at that. After several minutes of being lost in his thoughts, Theon shook him back to reality, "Robb, sorry, Your Grace, we've arrived."  
"Thank you Theon, there's no need to call me 'Your Grace' when it's in private."  
"It's not in private though."  
"Private enough." Robb replied, standing up as the barge drew alongside the small dock outside Highgarden.

The Young Wolf stepped off the barge and walked through a small gate to be greeted by Lord Mace Tyrell and his household. He scanned the large group in front of him to try to catch a glimpse of his betrothed as the assembled household knelt after Lord Mace's example.  
"Your Grace. I, Lord Mace Tyrell, swear to you King Robb Stark, to fight in your name and serve you as your loyal bannerman, from this day until my last day."  
"I, Robb of the House Stark accept these oaths of fealty."  
Lord Tyrell stood and began introducing his extensive family to his new liege, "This is my mother, Lady Ollena," he said motioning to an old woman with a stern expression, "my wife, Lady Alerie, my first son Willas......."  
Robb walked down the line following Lord Mace until they reached the end.  
"My Lord, where is the Lady Margaery? I had hoped to meet her before our marriage." Robb asked, surprised his betrothed was not present.  
"Ah! Your Grace, it is customary in the south for the couple not to see each other on their wedding day, until they say their vows, my apologies." he said turning to face Robb. "I'll have my son show you to your chambers."  
"If you'll follow me Your Grace." Willas Tyrell said as he moved past Robb in the direction of the keep.

Robb and Willas walked up a final flight of stairs and around a corner before Willas opened a door into a large, well-aired room with a large bed in the middle and a balcony overlooking the extensive gardens outside. As he walked to the balcony he noticed the curtains were emblazoned with the direwolf of House Stark and ran his hand over them.  
"Do you like them Your Grace?" Willas asked, noticing his actions.  
"Aye, fine work. Who made them?"  
"My cousins, I shall tell them you liked them."  
"Thank you Lord Willas."  
"Your Grace." Willas said as he bowed and walked out of the room.

As dusk began to descend on Highgarden, Robb changed into the fine clothes that he had brought south with him and walked to the front of the castle where he met Dacey who was acting as his personal bodyguard for the evening. Robb donned the heavy cloak that southron custom demanded he bestow upon his wife and walked through the gardens and into the large sept. Robb had elected to follow the marriage customs of his intended's house as Highgarden had a Godswood but no Heart Tree. He would say his vows before a wierwood tree upon his return to Riverrun. A few minutes after Robb had taken his place at the altar, the wedding guests behind him stopped talking as the doors to the sept swung open.  
Lady Margaery was escorted up the aisle, in a green gown stamped with golden roses and a thick veil over her face, by her lord father. She reached the end of the aisle and her father drew back the veil covering her face to reveal a beautiful young woman with brown eyes, a small nose and full pink lips.  
'By the Gods, she's beautiful.' Robb thought when he saw his soon-to-be wife.  
She smiled at him before turning to face the septon. Robb followed suit and the septon began wrapping a piece of embroidered cloth around their wrists, tying them together both physically and symbolically.  
"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" the septon said to Robb.  
Robb removed the heavy cloak from his shoulders and draped it over Margaery's shoulders, covering her back with the direwolf of House Stark.  
"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." the septon continued, "Look upon one another and say the words."  
"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," Margaery and Robb said in unison.  
"I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days." Robb completed his vows as Margaery did the same.  
"I declare you man and wife." the septon finished.  
Robb leaned over to kiss Margaery as the guests applauded the new couple. They then walked back down the aisle and out of the large doors of the sept and through the gardens toward the Great Hall where a wedding feast was prepared for them.

Robb was seated on Lord Mace's right at the high table with Margaery on his right. As the evening progressed, all manner of entertainment was on show including musicians and even a fire eater. In what seemed like no time at all the guests had eaten their fill and were looking expectantly towards the high table.  
"Lord Tyrell," Robb said leaning over to the man on his left.  
"Yes, Your Grace?"  
"There will be no bedding."  
"But you must consummate the marriage!" Lord Mace exclaimed.  
"And we shall, but there will be no bedding ceremony."  
"Hmm, well as you wish Your Grace." he stood up to address the guests, "the King has decided to go without the bedding ceremony," a chorus of disappointed groans went through the crowd as Margaery looked at Robb with a surprised look on her face "However! His Grace assures me that the marriage shall be consummated."  
As Lord Mace finished speaking Robb stood and took Margaery's hand, leading her out of the hall to his chambers.

"My Lady" Robb said as he opened the door to allow Margaery to enter their bedchamber.  
"My thanks, Your Grace." she replied as he closed the door behind him.  
"We are married now, call me Robb."  
"Then you call me Margaery." she said with a smile. "Why did you choose to forgo the bedding ceremony?"  
"I did not want to dishonour you."  
"Ah, I've heard much about you Starks and your honour, though, I suppose it's us Starks now." she mused. "Well, Robb I suppose we had better get on with it."  
Robb said nothing as his hands wrapped around to her back and moved up to the straps on her gown, sliding them off her shoulders. The dress fell away to reveal Margaery's almost naked form with just smallclothes being left behind. he stood there for a few moments just taking in her form, perfectly formed, firm breasts each topped with a hard nipple. Margaery had a flat, toned stomach, long, slender legs and between them lay a small patch of trimmed brown hair. She turned around so he could undo her hair pins. Margaery's long, luxurious brown hair fell to just above her firm rear. Robb led his wife to the bed where she lay down and spread her slender legs open. Robb untied his breeches and pulled his shirt over his head. He moved towards her, positioning his body over hers and lining his member up with her entrance.  
"Are you ready?" Robb asked  
"Yes." Margaery said showing a hint of nervousness.  
Robb pushed into her and broke through her maidenhead before stopping when he was in completely. Then after a few moments he slowly drew back and thrusted back in, he continued doing this until he had a steady rhythm going. About ten minutes of slow thrusting later Margaery was moaning softly under him and he could feel his end approaching. With a final grunt Robb released his warm load into Margaery's fertile womb, her walls tightening around his length as he did so.  
Robb pulled out of Margaery and after a couple of minutes he could hear her soft snoring. He looked over to see his wife sleeping with a smile on her face. Robb chuckled to himself before he rolled over to face her and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, again sorry about how long this has taken for me to write, it's just the speed i write at. Secondly, a huge thank you to my fantastic new beta Keith who not only wrote the sex scene in this chapter (which I think is awesome) but also pretty much doubled the chapter's length. Finally I'm thinking about adding different POVs for the next chapter, let me know what you think about that and enjoy the chapter.

Robb rose early the next morning to begin preparing to leave Highgarden. He looked down at the still sleeping figure of his wife. The first rays of sunshine were breaking through the bedroom window, its light gently highlighting Margaery’s long auburn hair. Gods be good, she is beautiful. 

Robb carefully pulled on his breeches and undershirt before donning light leather armour and a cloak fastened with a direwolf broach. He tried not to awaken Margaery as he did so. 

She deserves to sleep and, in truth, I have no idea what I’d say to her. Theon once joked that when you’d finished fucking a girl all you needed to do after was throw her a few copper pennies and be on your way “as quick as a Tyroshi merchant spotting an Ironborn sail!” Robb had laughed at the jest despite the unsettling feeling it gave him. No woman should be treated like that, no matter the situation. Still Robb had said nothing at the time, bowing to Theon’s experience in such matters. It was common knowledge that many of the soldiers and townsfolk of Winterfell used whores even though there were strict rules in place, courtesy of Robb’s father, Eddard Stark. Robb had no personal experience himself but his own sense of honour told him that a night with a lady, much less his own wife, should be a special affair and not cheapened in any way. Still, that being said, Robb could not think of what he could say to this woman to whom he had vowed to share his life, and bed with, for the rest of his days. 

Feeling a coward, Robb pulled on his boots and strode from the room and made his way to the ravenry.  
‘Mother,  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I write to inform you that everything went as expected here in Highgarden and I shall be seeing you shortly. I will leave Lady Margaery in her home until the war is over. Lord Mace has, along with Lord Mathis Rowan, already pledged his allegiance to me. The Tyrells are sure to be powerful allies in the months ahead and the Lady Margaery herself is a fine woman.  
Yours, Robb’

Robb folded the letter, dripped hot grey wax onto it and stamped the document with his seal before handing it, as well as his orders to Lord Umber and the Northern army to the maester of Highgarden before thanking the man and leaving the tower.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robb was in his solar studying a detailed map of Westeros covered with small wooden lions, wolves and roses when he heard a knock at the door, “Enter” he said with an authoritative tone. The door opened and Mace Tyrell, the Lord of The Reach, entered and closed it behind him.  
“Your Grace, you wanted to see me? Everything well I trust?”

Robb stared for a moment. What in the name of seven hells do you say to the man whose daughter you just deflowered? “Yes my Lord, thank you for coming, I am very well thank you, and I consider myself a fortunate man to have the honour of wedding your daughter.”

Mace broke into a wide smile “No, No your Grace the honour is ours. Allying with a house as old and noble as the Starks is a blessing for Highgarden. Margaery is a lucky lady to not only be the Lady of Winterfell but the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms besides”.

He talks as if the war was already won. “In any case, thank you for coming my lord. In view of our new alliance I felt it was time to discuss strategy and the disposition of our forces. Before we proceed I need to know, how many men can you raise?”

“Hard to say, Your Grace,” Mace puffed his cheeks out, “I have around eight thousand loyal men myself. My vassals can provide another…forty five.”  
Robb stood stunned for a moment. Fifty three thousand men. The Northerners came south with only twenty thousand. What’s more Lord Tyrell throws the number out like it was nothing, and yet it can make all the difference in this war.  
“How long will it take to raise this many men?” he asked as soon as he had recovered.  
“Six weeks for all of them but I can have fifteen thousand ready by the end of the week.”  
“I’ll take Lord Rowan’s and Lady Oakheart’s men north into the Westerlands to capture Crakehall,” he pushed three wooden roses towards Crakehall, “My men in Riverrun will march to take the Golden Tooth, then on to Ashemark, weakening the west significantly. You will take the other thirty-eight thousand of your men to lay siege to King’s Landing. I’ll meet up with Lord Umber and we will march on Casterly Rock together.”  
“Very good, Your Grace.” It was clear that Mace Tyrell had no gift for strategy. Indeed, the idea of not massing their combined forces in one place for a glorious strike against the enemy seemed to bewilder him. Robb began to see how Stannis Baratheon had managed to pin down the forces of the Reach so completely during Robert’s Rebellion.  
“Lord Mace. I’ll send my personal bodyguard with you to King’s Landing. They are to scale the walls of the Red Keep under cover of darkness and rescue my sisters, the Ladies Sansa and Arya, before your main attack begins.”  
Lord Tyrell looked offended at this, “My own men would be up to the job, Your Grace!  
“Aye, of that I have no doubt. The bravery and chivalry of the nights of the Reach are well known, even in the North. After all, it was your forces that inflicted the only defeat on King Robert during his war against the Targaryens and he was a warrior without equal”.

At this Mace Tyrell’s chest seemed to swell with pride. It seems mixing my fathers’ honesty with my mothers’ knack for diplomacy works on High lords as well as bannermen. 

Robb continued, smiling reassuringly. “But consider: my sisters have been held hostage by the Lannisters for months, no doubt terrified after they executed my father”. At this Robb paused as he felt a pang of sorrow and anger at the loss of his sire. “When armed soldiers liberate the capital it would comfort them to see Northerners breaking into their rooms to rescue them rather than men bearing unfamiliar sigils, they may not yet know about our alliance.”  
The Lord of Highgarden seemed contented by this, “Of course, might I leave to make the necessary arrangements, Your Grace?”  
“You may.”  
With that Lord Mace Tyrell left the room as his daughter came through the door leading to their bedchamber. Margaery worse a loose robe over her chemise that looked both respectful and yet seductively full of promise. However, that promise died as soon as it reached her face. She looked Robb in the eyes. He felt himself becoming awkward under her gaze.  
“And where am I in this grand plan of yours?”  
“You are to stay here until I return.”  
“No.” she replied firmly.  
“What?” Robb asked in confusion.  
Margaery walked around the table and placed her hands on Robbs chest. She looked up at him with an expression of pleading and yet with a hint of steel in her voice. “I refuse to stay here while you go to war, I’m your wife and my place is at your side.”

Robb was stunned, this was unheard of. Women had no place on the battlefield. Catelyn Stark had been made to stay behind in Riverrun during the rebellion. While the King has only known his wife less than a day he considered it his role and his duty to protect her.  
“You’re staying here, that’s all there is to it.” He said with a tone of finality and turned away from Margaery’s crestfallen face and back to the map before she stormed out of the room.

As Robb, Theon and Dacey boarded the barge to take them back to Goldengrove, Margaery was nowhere to be seen. Robb realised he was probably harsh with her earlier. He could almost hear his mother’s voice “A good husband doesn’t just bark orders at his wife, he listens and respects her”. Still it really was for the best that she stay in Highgarden for the duration of the war. The barge carrying the king and his two bodyguards departed shortly after a sister ship carrying grain to supply the army in its march north. As the wind caught in the small rectangular sails of the barge it started to move gently upstream towards their destination.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the pair of river barges came into dock in Goldengrove the grain was offloaded by the Tyrell men that had escorted it upstream and in its place went the eighty Northmen Robb had brought with him from Riverrun. Robb came up from below deck and saw great columns of smoke coming from beyond the walls of the castle.  
“Your Grace, welcome back.” Lord Mathis Rowan said in greeting as Robb disembarked. “I’ve taken the liberty of calling my banners and suggesting that Lady Oakheart did the same as we are the best placed of the lords of the Reach to strike north into Lannister territory.”  
“My lord, it is as if you know my own mind. Thank you for your diligence, this will greatly speed things up.”  
“Sixteen thousand, five hundred knights, men-at-arms and archers stand ready to march at a moment’s notice.”  
“Well then, we march for Crakehall at first light.”  
“Yes, Your Grace.” Lord Mathis bowed his head and went to pass the orders on to his commanders.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robb awoke the next morning at dawn and put on his thick leather armour and a long, Stark grey cloak then strode out to meet Dacey and Theon in the Great Hall where they broke their fast with Lord Mathis and Lady Arwyn Oakheart who promptly swore her allegiance.

King Robb Stark and his party mounted their horses and rode out of the main gates of Goldengrove and, just as Lord Mathis had said, the men who had been camped the night before were already beginning to march, forming a long snaking line across the countryside.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five days of hard marching later and Robb’s army was setting up camp out of arrow range from Crakehall as the King in The North himself rode, under a white banner of truce, to within fifty paces of the main gate of Crakehall. Robb, Theon and Dacey waited for about two minutes before Lord Roland Crakehall and two knights rode out of the gates towards Robb.  
“Surrender my lord, or we will storm your keep.” Robb demanded.  
“Alas I cannot, to do so would allow you to strike at the heart of the west.”  
“Do not take me for a fool my lord. We both know that most of your men are with your liege and no more than five hundred men lay behind those walls of yours.”  
The Lord of Crakehall looked down and after a few seconds answered, “You will not sack my keep or my lands?”  
“I will not, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New.”  
“Very well.” Lord Roland said as he pulled his sword from its sheath and threw it on the ground, motioning for his men to do the same.  
“A wise move, you may stay in your castle under guard of my men.” He turned to Theon, “Tell Lord Rowan he is to install a garrison of one thousand men in Crakehall.”  
“A thousand Northern barbarians inside my walls! This is outrageous, I may have surrendered to you, but you cannot do this!”  
“They are Reachmen not ‘Northern barbarians’ and yes you have surrendered so I can do as I please. Have no fear my lord they will treat you and your people with the respect they are due.” Robb replied then turned his horse back towards his camp.

Robb entered his tent, pulled his boots, cloak and armour off and laid down onto his bed to sleep. His hand trembled so badly he had to almost sit on it to prevent the shaking. While he had been able to present a confident face to Lord Crakehall it was just a façade. If the castle had not surrendered then Robb would have been forced to order a siege. He had heard stories from veterans of the rebellion about what went on after a city fell. Once, one of his father’s bannermen had got blind drunk at a feast and had recounted the Sack of Kings Landing. Thousands had been slaughtered as men ran wild, killing, raping and looting at will. Robb was determined that nothing so abhorrent would happen while he was King. Thankfully, today would not require that he put that conviction to the test. Robb closed his eyes and slept.

The morning after the surrender of Crakehall, Robb awoke to the feeling of a hand running up his shoulder and through his hair. He immediately opened his eyes to see what was going on and looked up to see Margaery smiling down on him.  
“Good morning husband” Margaery said softly, lying down on the bed next to him, one hand still running through his hair, the other idly stroking his bare chest.  
“I thought I told you to stay at Highgarden.” Robb replied with an exasperated sigh. Gods help me, how am I supposed to command an army when my own wife disobeys me less than a week after we wed?  
“And I thought I told you my place is at your side.” Margaery’s voice was soft but firm. “I was lead to believe that you Starks were honourable men and yet the morning after our wedding you sail off with barely a word”. Margaery’s voice turned reproachful “I feel almost like your whore rather than your wife”.

The mention of honour and the remonstration of his behaviour brought Robb up short, throw her some copper pennies. He felt his anger dissipating as fast as it had come. He was filled with shame for his actions. Robb brought his arms around Margaery, drawing her into his body. He kissed her forehead.  
“I apologise my lady, but warfare is dangerous. The battlefield is lethal and bloody. It is not a place for you, I would not want you harmed for anything”.  
Margaery smiled at this and snuggled closer into Robbs arms. “My love, women have been suffering and battling through the birthing room since time began. I am not afraid of bloodshed or danger. My place, as your wife, is by your side. To share your hardships and support you however I can”.

Robb’s guilt felt like a stone in his gut. The lady lying next to him was pledging her loyalty and commitment and he had been rude and dismissive to her purely because he was embarrassed. Knowing he was losing this discussion he tried a different tact. “How did you even get here, you can’t have rode here, you’d still be days behind.”

Margaery’s leg came up to rest over Robb’s own, she giggled sweetly, “I bribed one of my father’s barge guards to give me his armour and let me go in his place. It was clear that you were never going to bend to an argument so I chose a different course, one that I hope demonstrates my resourcefulness and commitment to you”. 

She lifted her head to lay soft kisses on Robb’s neck as her hands continued to stroke and soothe. 

“I want you to understand that I will not be parted from you, we belong together. I would be remiss in my duties if I was not there and my husband needed me.”

Margaery rose to nibble on Robb’s ear lobe. She whispered softly. “After all, who knows what you might need me for…..” Moving quickly yet gracefully, Margaery’s pulled herself up until she was straddling Robb’s nearly naked body. She kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Robb reacted instantly, his arousal overcoming any vestiges of tiredness and guilt. He pulled himself upright, grasping his wife’s midriff as her hands encircled his neck, drawing him in closer. Their hips rocked together as their tongues battled for control, and greater pleasure. 

“Hmmm, do you like that...husband?” Margaery murmured between kisses. Robb groaned by way of confirmation. He couldn’t get enough of his wife. The sight and smell of her overwhelmed his senses. Margaery smiled and dropped one of her hands from his neck and trailed it slowly down his chest until it reached his navel. She paused for a moment, increasing the anticipation, before dipping her hand under his small clothes and gripping his shaft. Slowly, she stroked up and down, smiling at the reaction her movements received from her husband.

Robb gasped as Margaery increased the pace of her hand. This was a different experience to the one they’d shared on their wedding night just a few days before. That night had been full of awkwardness and, for Robb a strong sense of duty. Now, the emphasis was on pleasure rather than fulfilling a duty.

Robb was seized by a sudden, instinctual need to please his wife, to return some of the pleasure she was giving him, if for no other reason than to try and make up for the way he had treated her. He seized Margaery’s hips and gently rolled her onto her back so her head rested on this pillows, he loved how her long hair fanned out across the pillow framing her exquisite face.

Robb paused for a moment looking into Margaery’s beautiful, brown eyes and then kissed down her neck until he reached her breasts. He took turns taking the nipples into his mouth, teasing and licking, encouraged by the moans coming from his wife’s mouth. 

After a short while Robb moved his lips down across Margaery’s stomach and finally down to her sex. Here Robb was truly in uncharted territory. Theon had said once that using your mouth for pleasure was just woman’s work, and a man stooping to that sort of thing was just making excuses for not being able to use his manhood properly. That being said, Robb had overhead Rodrik Forrester comment at a feast that he’d brought a woman to climax using only his tongue and afterwards the woman was completely infatuated with him. Of course, the Greatjon had quickly fired back with a bawdy joke that it wouldn’t have been necessary had Forrester’s excessive drinking not made him incapable of satisfying a woman any other way. 

Acting purely on instinct Robb trailed his tongue around the inside of Margaery’s thigh, barely grazing the top of her sex. His wife’s reaction was instantaneous, she shuddered and moaned deeply. Robb, encouraged by his wife’s obvious pleasure, carried on licking and sucking, eventually taking Margaery’s opening completely into his mouth. Margaery’s hands gripped the bed sheets and her eyes were shut tightly and her moaning increased.

“Robb… that feels amazing, I can’t even describe… I’m so close…” 

Robb quickly dispensed with his smallclothes and brought himself up to kiss Margaery deeply. Their two bodies were now as close as they could be. Well almost. He brought his member to her entrance, using his saliva and Margaery’s wetness to coat his manhood, to aid what was about to happen.

Margaery looked broke the kiss and looked deeply into Robb’s eyes “Take me, my love”.

Robb needed no further encouragement, but he knew to take his time. He slid his member in a firm but slow action. Margaery’s eyes went wide as he filled her but the closed tightly as he slowly pulled out of her depths only to then thrust back in. She cried his name as she pushed her body into him, increasing the depths he could reach.

The royal couple quickly built a rhythm between them, driving each other on. Robb had intended this to be as slow as he could make it but seeing his wife in the throes of passion, not to mention his own aroused state was swiftly pushing him over the edge. The rest of the world seemed to fade away and there was nothing but the heaving of two bodies coming together. The tent was filled with moans, grunts and the occasion name and curse uttered in ecstasy.

After a short while, far too short in Robb’s opinion, they came together, Robb’s seed spilling into Margaery. They held each other for a long time, neither willing to break contact with the other. Eventually Robb pulled out and adjusted to lie next to his wife. They cuddled contently as their minds cleared of the fogs of passion. Their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Margaery spoke first, “That was amazing my love, thank you”.

Robb kissed her cheek “No, no my love, don’t thank me, it was the least I could do”. He smiled “After all, it’s my duty as your husband”

Margaery pouted playfully “Oh I see, that was just a Stark honouring his vows...”

“No my love, that was a husband enjoying spending his time with his wife”.

Margaery smiled up at him. “Now you know, my love, why a wife should never be separated from her husband.”

Robb returned her smile “I stand corrected my lady. It was wrong to think you should stay at Highgarden”

“Oh Robb, I’m glad you think so”. Margaery hugged him. Over his shoulder he heard her whisper. “Besides if I was at home how could I be there to support you and provide counsel?”

Counsel? Robb saw in a flash that he had made a mistake. He had heard about the ambition, ineptness and bluster of Lord Tyrell and had assumed that this must have applied to his progeny. And yet here was a woman who had manipulated him so successfully that he didn’t even see the trap until he was already in it. Surely she hadn’t just seduced him to allow her to stay with him. She must have enjoyed what they’d just done. In any event this lady is far more intelligent then I gave her credit for. And, if that’s true that was my mistake, not hers.

Robb rose from the bed and began to get dressed.

“Come my lady. We’ve a long march ahead of us, get dressed. The army needs to see their Queen” He extended his hand to assist her from the bed.

Margaery smiled and gracefully accepted his hand, pulling herself into Robb’s arms. “Of course, your grace. I am here to serve”.

Chuckling Robb got dressed, excited the tent arm in arm with his now clothed wife. He mounted his horse with his queen beside him as Lord Mathis gave the order for the army to continue its march north.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The army made camp another three times as it made its way up the Searoad towards the heart of the Westerlands. Robb was riding alongside Margaery with Dacey and Theon close behind. Robb had felt as though he had got to know his wife much better in the past three days as they would spend the evenings in Robb’s tent talking. He was amazed at her level of perception and intelligence. Margaery had instantly understood the strategy Robb was to attempting to follow and had even subtly made suggestions to improve his plans.  
The couple were riding together when a mounted scout came galloping towards Robb, red-faced and tunic covered in blood, he reigned in his horse beside the King’s.  
“Your Grace, we were ambushed, hundreds of horsemen came out of nowhere.”  
“Slow down, where are the rest of your men?”  
“All dead Your Grace. They chased me up the road a while but gave up when they saw the banners.”

Robb beckoned to Theon, “Theon, get three hundred mounted knights, take them down the road and kill these ambushers. Make it look as though we don’t know they’re there and when they strike, kill them all.”  
Theon nodded as he galloped down the line.

An hour later Theon and only eighty of the knights came back up the road.  
“It was a hard fight but we got ‘em, Your Grace.”  
“Good,” Robb said noticing the sword wound on Theon’s right leg, “find a surgeon and get that leg patched up.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robb’s army crested a final hill before looking down into the valley before them, Lannisport had already closed its gates ahead of the Northern advance. In the distance Robb could see the prize he had come for, Casterly Rock, the seat of House Lannister. He also noticed thousands of direwolf banners fluttering before Lannisport.

Robb made his way at the head of the column, with Margaery, into the Northern encampment and headed towards the cluster of different banners which marked the location of the war tent. He dismounted, pulled the flap aside and ducked inside.  
“- as I say, we should make it appear as though we are trying a frontal assault then go through the caves and hit them from behind.” The Greatjon was saying as Robb entered the tent.  
“A sound plan, Lord Umber but we have a city to take before we think about The Rock.”  
The huge Northerner spun round to face his King and knelt, “Your Grace, welcome back. And welcome Your Grace.” He said as Margaery entered the tent behind Robb.  
“What are your plans to take the city Lord Umber?”  
“It has a skeleton garrison, no more than two hundred men-at-arms. A frontal assault with ladders and a ram should do the trick. Then with Lannisport under our control we can use some of their ships to sneak a force into the cave beneath Casterly Rock. We’ll take The Rock within the week and put a nice frown on Tywin Lannister’s face.”  
Robb nodded, “Give the orders, I want the city taken by nightfall.”

Robb followed the Northman in front of him up the ladder on the left-hand side of the gatehouse and ran towards the nearest enemy. His enemy sized him up for a moment before charging towards the King in The North and swinging wildly in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of men coming up the ladders. Robb parried each blow that came towards him and stepped forwards, thrusting his sword deep into his opponent’s chest and pulling it out before moving on.

Half an hour later Robb and two hundred men were clambering aboard the few ships that hadn’t been torched by the defending Lannister garrison to begin the assault on Casterly Rock itself.

**Author's Note:**

> The first actual chapter might be a while depending on the response for this. This is my first work so advice would be appreciated! Also if there's anyone out there that's experienced at being a beta and wants to help me out, let me know, I need you! Also there will be smut in this eventually hence the rating but I need help or tips for that too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
